warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Morgensters Jongen/Beekgloeds Liefde
Hallo iedereen, Dit is de vijfde en laatste oneshot van Morgensters Jongen. Hoewel dit chronologisch gezien het tweede verhaal is, kon ik deze pas op het laatst schrijven in verband met spoilers voor Duistere Dageraad. Het wordt je aangeraden om die fanfiction eerst te lezen. Pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 8 jul 2019 17:50 (UTC) Beekgloeds Liefde De kou verkilde Beekgloed tot op het bot. Een ijzige windvlaag deed haar vacht tintelen, maar ze dwong zichzelf ertoe om stevig door te stappen. Ik ben een medicijnkat, dacht ze vastbesloten. Een erg jonge medicijnkat, maar ik heb verantwoordelijkheden. Steenkit mag niet sterven. Haar jongere broertje had withoest te pakken gekregen. Hij was altijd al zwakker geweest dan zijn nestgenoot, Maankit, en deze ziekte zou hem weleens kunnen vellen. Beekgloed voelde zich iets gesterkt door de gedachte aan zijn levenloze lichaampje; ik kan dat niet laten gebeuren. Ik moet Sterpoelskruid vinden. De bladeren waren echter erg zeldzaam en groeiden alleen op de rand van het Rivierterritorium, dichtbij de tweebeenplaats. Beekgloed kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en zag in de verte de contouren van Esra’s grote schuur opdoemen. De roodharige eenling had altijd wel een plekje vrij voor een voorbij reizende Clankat, en met deze kou… Ze hakte de knoop door en trok een sprintje naar de schuur. Toen ze binnenkwam, werd ze overvallen door de sterke geur van hooi. ‘Hallo?’ fluisterde ze onbehaaglijk, bang dat uit elke hoek ratten konden toestromen. ‘Esra? Is hier iemand?’ Vrijwel meteen hoorde ze een luide “plof” en zag ze een gestalte haar richting op komen. Beekgloeds ogen werden groot. ‘Bloedklauw!’ Ze had de lichtrode kater niet meer gezien sinds hij haar had geholpen om te ontsnappen uit de poten van een zwerfkattenbende. Bloedklauw was Esra’s zoon; ze had hem hierheen gebracht, wetend dat hij hier veilig zou zijn voor de woedende zwerfkatten. ‘Beekgloed’, bracht de kater verbaasd uit. ‘Wat goed jou te zien. Je kan me Boris noemen, trouwens. Ik heb het niet meer zo op… Clannamen.’ Boris zwiepte vijandig met zijn staart. De MoordClan, de bende waar hij ooit deel van was en ook de groep die Beekgloed gevangen had genomen, was nooit echt een thuis voor de rode kater geweest. ‘Esra is op jacht, ik gis dat hij nog wel een tijdje weg is… Vertel, hoe gaat het?’ vroeg Boris nadat ze zich beiden hadden geïnstalleerd in het comfortabele hooi. Beekgloed was zich er maar al te goed van bewust dat ze veel te dicht bij de eenling zat; ze putte warmte uit zijn vacht, geen overbodige luxe in deze kou. Waarom voelt dit zo fijn? dacht ze met een tinteling van onbehagen. ‘Het gaat goed’, murmelde Beekgloed uiteindelijk maar. ‘Er zijn kittens geboren in de Clan, maar er grijpt ziekte om zich heen.’ Ze herinnerde zich haar opdracht weer; Sterpoelskruid. ‘Ik kan niet al te lang blijven’, voegde ze er met tegenzin aan toe. ‘Maar vertel liever hoe het jou is vergaan, nadat ik je hier bracht.’ Boris begon te vertellen: over hoe goed de band met Esra was geworden, hoe hij moest vluchten voor enkele voormalige MoordClankatten, en hoe hij de Clans had vermeden, uit angst dat ze hem als een bedreiging zouden zien. Het voelde goed, met Boris praten. Beekgloed had meteen het gevoel dat ze alles bij hem kwijt kon; hij reageerde erop met zijn kenmerkende sarcasme of spottende opmerkingen, maar altijd gepaard met die humoristische tinteling in zijn gele ogen. Hij is vriendelijk. Hoe komt het dat geen kat in mijn Clan zo aardig kan doen, me zo’n goed gevoel kan geven? Desondanks wist ze dat Steenkit niet alle tijd had. Al begonnen buiten de eerste sneeuwvlokken te vallen, ze moest gaan. ‘Het spijt me’, murmelde ze tegen Boris, toen ze opstond om de schuur te verlaten. ‘Ik moet gaan.’ De lichtrode kater keek haar met smekende ogen aan. ‘Alsjeblieft, Beekgloed. Blijf nog even; het sneeuwt buiten, hier is het warm.’ Beekgloed had het idee dat haar hart doormidden werd gescheurd, en vervolgens werd verpulverd door een dassenpoot. ‘Sorry, ik… ik heb plichten.’ In een opwelling van enthousiasme voegde ze eraan toe: ‘We kunnen morgen afspreken?’ Boris’ ogen lichtten op. ‘Ja, laten we dat doen. Ik zie je morgen!’ Ze draaide zich om, van plan om weg te gaan, maar de eenling haalde haar in en greep haar zachtjes vast. Wat er toen gebeurde, voelde fantastisch, en Beekgloed wilde niet meer weg. Maar ze moest. Waarom is het zo ingewikkeld om een medicijnkat te zijn? dacht ze, toen ze zich voorzichtig losmaakte van Boris’ vacht en achterwaarts de schuur verliet. Ze wist meteen al dat het verkeerd was. SterrenClan-zij-dank werd Steenkit beter, maar Beekgloed ging niet meer terug. Wat Boris en zij hadden gedaan die dag, was niet toegestaan; de medicijnkatcode verbood het, en dat was met redenen. Ik heb plichten, verantwoordelijkheden, en ik kan Boris niet daarbij hebben. De dagen die volgden meed ze expres de omgeving van de schuur, wetend dat ze Boris’ charmes nooit zou kunnen weerstaan. Ze konden elkaar niet meer ontmoeten, dat mocht niet, dat zou rampzalig zijn. Toch keerde ze telkens terug naar de schuur; niet in het echte leven, maar in haar dromen. Elke nacht beleefde ze dat moment opnieuw, en zag ze Boris’ speelse blik, die haar zo blij maakte. Beekgloed bleef trouw aan de code, al miste ze de lichtrode kater zo erg, en hoopte dat de SterrenClan haar daardoor zou sparen. Dat gebeurde niet. Ze herkende de voortekenen, al wilde ze die negeren en geloven dat ze zich vergiste, maar ze moest onder ogen zien dat die ene dag haar fataal was geworden. Ze was zwanger. Grote SterrenClan, ze was zwanger. Waarom? huilde ze in stilte. Waarom kon ik niet één dag, niet één dag, beleven wat andere poezen beleven? Waarom kon ik niet één keer de medicijnkatcode negeren en toegeven aan mijn gevoelens? Beekgloed wist dat er iets moest gebeuren. Maar wat? Het zou niet lang meer duren of haar buik begon te groeien, en anderen zouden erachter komen. SterrenClan, ik kan mijn taak als medicijnkat niet opgeven. Het is nu of nooit. De sterren werden bedolven door een grijs wolkendek. Beekgloeds hart leek te barsten van de leugens die ze Morgenster en de rest van haar Clan had voorgeschoteld; dat de SterrenClan haar had weggeroepen, en dat ze spoedig terug zou keren. In werkelijkheid bivakkeerde ze al meer dan een maan in Esra’s schuur, ervoor zorgend dat de RivierClankatten haar niet zouden zien. Deze nacht ging het gebeuren; Beekgloed voelde het aan de toenemende buikpijn, die haar in golven kwelde. ‘Ik zal bij je blijven’, verzekerde Boris haar. ‘Ik zal de hele nacht bij je blijven.’ Beekgloed had nog nooit zo’n helse pijn gevoeld. Het leek eeuwen te duren voor uiteindelijk het eerste bundeltje natte vacht op het mos gleed. ‘Ze ademt niet’, raspte Boris vol verdriet. Nee! SterrenClan, ik heb zoveel voor jullie gedaan; dit verdien ik toch niet?! Ook de tweede kitten bleek niet te leven. Terwijl Beekgloed verging van de pijn en de tranen over Boris’ wangen stroomden, bleef Esra hun kalm assisteren. Ik ben blij dat hij er is om me gerust te stellen, ging het door haar heen. Maar de pijn, de verschrikkelijke pijn, kon noch Esra noch de SterrenClan wegnemen. Uiteindelijk kwam dan het derde en laatste jong ter wereld. Beekgloed hield haar adem in, haast versuft van de pijn, hopend dat deze kitten de bevalling had overleefd. ‘Ze leeft!’ riep Esra uit en schudde Boris door elkaar. ‘Boris, ze leeft!’ Beekgloed sleepte zich iets dichterbij haar kit en begon haar stevig te likken. Bedankt voor jullie genade, SterrenClan. Ontvang de twee gestorvenen goed en waak over dit kleintje. ‘Ik ga morgenochtend terug naar de Clan’, fluisterde Beekgloed. Zelfs praten leek haar energie weg te nemen. ‘Esra, jij zei dat je een moederpoes kende die haar kon zogen. Kun je haar morgen zo snel mogelijk daarheen brengen?’ De rode eenling knikte bevestigend, terwijl Beekgloed zich tot Boris wendde. ‘Ik houd van je,’ murmelde ze, ‘maar je weet dat mijn plicht bij de Clan ligt. Dit blijft tussen ons… en ik weet dat je een goede vader zal zijn.’ Ze sloot haar ogen, terwijl verdriet haar overmande. Vaarwel, Esra, Boris en… en… Beekgloed liet haar blik over haar dochter heen glijden. ‘Fiona’, fluisterde Boris, alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. ‘Ze zal Fiona heten.’ Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots Categorie:Morgensters Jongen